


Beyond the Interview

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [42]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Businessman Dan, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pastel Phil, Smut, top dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan’s been working a lot and Phil’s determined to tempt him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my Tumblr:  
> "Little pastel dan and Daddy Business man Phil Please. Phil has been busy and dan is sexually frustrated so he buys a new outfit and lest just say it's something to make big little phil wake up ^_^. Phil sees him trying it on when he walks in dans room. Phil spanks dan and dan rides him or something like that. Please. You don't have to though ^_^"
> 
> The prompt is actually slightly inaccurate. I flipped the roles and Phil isn't actually little so much as he's just the pastel princess he's suppose to be. Just go with it. If you're confused, don't hesitate to contact me.

_“Have to work late again. Sorry. Don’t wait up.”_ the text message reads. Phil lets out a large sigh and tosses his phone onto the bed next to him. He falls backwards and stares at the ceiling with such intense focus it’s as if the answer to his problem is written across it. Silent tears slip from his eyes and pool in his ears, but he makes no attempt to clear them because right now, he just needs a good cry.

They’ve been together for eight months and living together for two. After Phil clearly couldn’t take the job as Dan’s secretary, he found work in a small bookstore. It’s not much, but it pays the bills. He now only works Monday through Friday during the day so that he can spend his nights and weekends with Dan. That’s how it’s suppose to be anyway.

Lately, Dan’s been working quite a lot. During the week, he comes home late and leaves before Phil’s even awake. During the weekend, he spends all day at the office and is too tired to do much more than sleep when he gets home.

Phil’s sick of it because the lack of intimacy is really starting to take its toll. While it would be great to have sex, after this nearly a month long dry spell; it would be even better to snuggle up in Dan’s arms and chat about their days.

The tears have stopped and Phil sits up to wipe the remnants away. The corner of his eye catches sight of his laptop and an idea pops into his head. He’s desperate for any help that he can get because the last thing he wants is to lose Dan. He figures that the internet would have some answers because his ceiling sure doesn’t.

Browsing the internet was Phil’s best and worst idea. All the articles stress communication as the number one key to getting any relationship back on track. While he agrees whole heartedly, it’s difficult to have a conversation if the other person is never around.

An article about how to spice up a relationship appears promising though. One of the suggestions is to wear lingerie. Phil rolls the thought around in his head. Feminine items don’t scare him obviously, but he doesn’t have much experience with lingerie. The closest he gets is his assortment of panties.

He flips over to the site he usually gets his panties from and searches through it. Phil’s always known that they sold more than panties, but he’s never been brave enough to explore it. However, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Slowly and surely, he makes his way through the site. Various colors, styles, and types flash across his screen. Before long, he finds one that he believes will work for him. After an hour of scrounging for a tape measurer and rechecking his measurements for the eighth time, he finally places an order.

The package arrives roughly a week later on a Friday. Phil doesn’t have a chance to try it on right away because they have to attend a function for Dan’s work. It’s the first night they’ve had together in two weeks and they barely have a chance to talk.

It’s Saturday morning and Phil wakes up earlier than normal. Dan’s not in the room, but he can hear him moving around the kitchen. It’s rare for them to both be up this early on the weekend, but it’s not unheard of.

He carefully opens the box and peers inside. A mixture of teal and black look back at him. Phil strips naked and and slowly removes the items from the box. It takes him longer than he thought to secure everything, but if the sight in the mirror is any indication, it is worth it.

A noise from behind causes him him to turn around. There’s Dan standing in the doorway. His hair is wild from sleep and his arms are folded across his chest. A plain grey t-shirt is stretched tightly across his chest and a pair of sweat pants are slung low on his hips so that a strip of skin is exposed between the two items of clothing. Wide, focused eyes are trained on Phil and his mouth is slightly agape.

“What? I mean-What?” Dan stumbles over his words. Phil tilts his head to the floor, bites his lips, and feels a blush spread across his cheeks. His fingers twitch and fiddle at his sides, but he still doesn’t look back up at Dan.

Phil’s standing in front of the mirror with his arms at his side. His fringe has fallen down and is casting his face in shadows. A strapless corset fits snuggly down his torso. It has black piping running down the garment over teal satin material with black lace across the top and bottom plus snaps on the front. Black panties stretch across his bottom and a teal colored garter belt is fitted over top of it. Its straps lay unattached against his thighs as he doesn’t have anything currently to hook them to.

“What do you think?” Phil asks quietly. Dan doesn’t respond right away and Phil can feel his confidence starting to waver. He can hear Dan crossing the room and he’s just started to think it’s a dumb idea when gentle fingertips cup his chin.

Phil allows Dan to tilt his head up so that they’re staring into each others eyes. Dan can see the nervousness and wondering swirl in Phil’s eyes. Phil can see the hunger and lust that have overtaken Dan’s blown pupils.

Dan’s eyes flick between Phil’s and his lips. He closes his and and closes the gap between them with a tilt of his head. Their lips connect in a soft, gentle kiss and Phil can’t help but melt into it. His hands slide forward and twist into the fabric of Dan’s shirt. Dan brings his hands up and lightly grips Phil’s waist.

They softly make out for a few minutes longer and the heat between them begins to rise as the kisses become longer. Phil pulls away just before the can take the next step and Dan chases him with his lips. He steps out of his grasp and Dan lets out a groan at the loss.

“You didn’t answer my question earlier. What do you think?” Phil tries again while gesturing his hand down his body. Dan very blatantly checks Phil out.

“Do a twirl for me love.” Dan requests softly. Phil giggles and turns slowly in a circle. Once he’s finished, Dan sweeps him up into his arms. “You look sexy princess.” Dan whispers into Phil’s ear before kissing his cheek. Phil blushes.

Dan walks them over to the bed and gently places Phil onto it before climbing next to him. His fingers dance across Phil’s torso and arms as if he can’t stop touching him.

“What brought this on?” Dan asks, his eyes roaming Phil’s spread out form. Phil peppers his cheek with light kisses before answering.

“I’ve missed you. You’ve been so busy lately and we haven’t spent any time together. I figured I would try to tempt you and maybe we would be able to reconnect.” Phil finishes his explanation and bites his lower lip. He holds his breath in anticipation of Dan’s response. Dan’s eyes cast down and a sullen emotion encompasses his face. He knows Phil’s is right. With the two new acquisitions they’ve made in the last month, on top of all their regular work, has caused him to have to work longer hours. This has been at the expense of Phil and his relationship.

“I’m sorry. Work has been insane, but that’s no excuse. I should be making time for you. I’m sorry.” Dan apologizes. Phil nods his head.

“Thank you, but can we talk about this later please; preferably not when I’m wearing lingerie if possible?” Phil asks while smiling wide at Dan. Dan tugs his mouth into a smirk and beams at Phil.

“Yes, but only because I can think of better things that we can be doing at this moment.” he says with a bit of cheekiness in his voice.

“Is that so? What kinds of things?” Phil asks in a flirty tone. Dan lets out a low chuckle.

“Naughty things.” Dan whispers lowly into Phil’s ear as his fingers skim lightly over Phil’s near flaccid cock. Phil gasps at the sensation. His lower body clenches on its own volition and he relaxes once again against the covers.

Dan sits up, grips his shirt at the nape of his neck, and pulls it over his his head. He tosses it off to the side. Phil’s eyes sweep over Dan’s naked torso and hunger encompasses his eyes while a low growl vibrates in his throat. Dan chuckles and climbs off the bed, then strips off the remainder of his clothes.

Phil lays on the bed, watching Dan undress and lightly palming himself. Dan watches with fascination as Phil’s erection grows and pulls his panties tight across his crotch. He bites his lip.

“What are you going to do to me Daddy?” Phil asks lowly. Dan tilts his head to the side in contemplation.

“Well, I think I might spank you a little. I want to watch your ass jiggle in those sinful panties of yours. Then, I think I’ll have you ride me. Would you like that Princess? Would you like to ride Daddy?” Dan asks, his voice an octave below normal. Phil lets out a breathy moan and a whimper at Dan’s words.

“Please Daddy. That sounds so good. Please.” Phil pleads. Dan hums and settles onto the edge of the bed. He pats his lap in invitation. Phil happily scrambles to his hands and knees before flopping down across Dan’s legs.

Dan brings his hand up and gently caresses Phil’s ass over his panties. Phil moves his hips in accordance to Dan’s hand as he seeks the warmth and touch it provides. Dan lifts his hand up and brings it softly down. The smack is so light that Phil’s partially convinced he’s imagined it. He sticks his backside out and wiggles it in an attempt to entice Dan once more.

Enticed is what Dan becomes. He swings his hand down harder and watches as Phil’s ass moves inside his panties. It isn’t hard enough to leave a mark, but the sting still spread across Phil’s skin. He moans at the sensation and moves his hips back, begging for more. Dan’s more than happy to oblige.

The spanking continues for a while. It varies in degrees of strength and which cheek takes the the pain. Phil’s panting, moaning, and wiggling in Dan’s lap. His cock is hard and leaking against his panties, creating a wet spot. He can feel Dan’s cock pressing into his side so he moves against it. A groan slips from between Dan’s lips and he grabs Phil’s shoulders, moving him off his lap and onto the bed.

Dan grabs the lube out of the side table drawer and situates himself on the bed with his head against the pillows. He pours some lube into his hand and strokes it over his engorged erection, tensing slightly at the cold liquid against his hot skin. He hands the bottle to Phil.

“Take off your panties and open yourself up for me Princess.” Dan instructs. Phil slips off his panties and tosses them onto the ground before getting into position. Dan watches mesmerized as Phil circles his hole in a teasing manner. Phil whimpers as his first finger breaches his tight ring of muscles. They haven’t had sex in a while, but he’s played with himself a few times. Still, it’s been a few days and it takes some effort to open himself up.

“It feels so good Daddy. I wish it was your fingers though. God!” Phil moans out as he enters a second finger. Dan waits patiently for Phil to ready himself, but he wishes it was himself opening Phil up for himself. He silently promises himself that he will next time as Phil removes his fingers and wipes them on the bedspread.

Phil climbs on top of Dan and positions the tip of his cock against his hole. He feels it twitch and whimpers with need. Slowly, he sinks down. It take him a while as he has to keep stopping to allow his body to adjust. They let out twin moans as their bodies become flush against each other. They stay still and look deeply into each others’ eyes. Emotions pass between them and swirl around them.

Dan places his hands tightly onto Phil’s hips and Phil slides his hands up Dan’s chest. He leans down and they lock lips in a searing kiss. He slowly begins to work his hips up and down, humming every time they’re flushed against each other.

Phil leans back and steadies himself so he’s in a more upright position with his palms planted firmly on either side of Dan’s shoulders. He begins moving himself up Dan’s cock until the head is the only thing left inside of him and then slams himself back down. Dan lets out a loud moan as he’s enveloped back into Phil’s tight, warm heat.

Dan’s fingertips slide underneath Phil’s corset and dance across across the soft expanse of his hips. He settles his hands just above Phil’s protruding hipbones and digs his nails into the flesh. Phil’s moaning and whimpering above him. Dan pulls Phil down and thrusts up deeper into him.

“Daddy!” Phil cries out as Dan thrusts deeper inside of him. They establish a quick and fast rhythm. Phil slides forward so he’s able to give back to Dan everything that he’s giving to him.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Phil chants as Dan hits his prostate.

“God Princess! You look so good above me. You take my cock so well baby. You’re so good.” Dan babbles praises and compliments to Phil. Phil preens and moans at his words.

The heat of his impending orgasm tightens in Dan’s stomach. His hand leaves Phil’s hip and slides across his crotch before his fingers wrap around his aching cock. Phil bucks hard and cries out loudly at the sensation.

“Are you going to cum for Daddy? Are you going to be a good Princess?” Dan huffs out as he pumps Phil towards the edge.

“Yes Daddy. So good Daddy. Gonna cum Daddy. Need to cum Daddy.” Phil babbles, his own words not registering in his ears.

“Cum for me Princess.” Dan urges as he barely holds back his own orgasm and slides his thumb through Phil’s slit. Phil cries out and clenches tightly around Dan’s cock as cum splatters across Dan’s chest. Dan bucks into Phil a few more time before spilling inside of him. Phil lets out a high pitched moan as he feels Dan flood his insides.

He grabs Dan’s hands tightly and presses against them in an effort to hold himself up. Their chest heaves out of sync with each other as they settle down after their energetic excursion. Dan’s hand comes up, cupping Phil’s face, and slowly strokes his thumb across his cheek.

“That was amazing.” Dan murmurs and Phil blushes.

“Yes it was.” Phil agrees. His breath is finally returning to normal. He smiles at Dan and turns his head sideways to press a light kiss to his palm. His eyes catch sight of the the alarm clock on the table. It’s way past the time Dan usually leaves for work.

“You’re late.” Phil observes. Dan reluctantly tears his gaze away from the fucked out angel above him and glances at the clock.

“I’m not going in today. I’ve got to shower and spend the day making things up to my amazing boyfriend.” Dan says before turning his attention back to Phil. Phil blushes and a small ‘aw’ slips from his lips.

“Thank god. I think we both need a shower.” Phil states, glancing between them, before slowly climbing off of Dan’s soften cock. Dan looks at the mess that covers their bodies and smirks in Phil’s direction.

“Round two in the shower?” Dan asks as he wags his eyebrows. Phil laughs and nods his head.


End file.
